It has become increasingly important to salvage values from waste polymeric materials The production of monomers from waste polymer sources reduces the need to convert raw material from petroleum to the desired monomers at much greater time and expense. The provision of a new method to recover nylon values is a worthwhile objective. Since nylon 6 and nylon 6,6 share many market applications, e.g., carpets, the recovery of monomers from mixtures of nylon 6 and nylon 6,6 is particularly useful when recycling used consumer products because of the difficulty and expense of separating the nylons into their individual types.